(1) Field of the Invention
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98.
The disclosure and prior art relates to welding systems and more particularly pertains to a new welding system for selectively illuminating a darkened area during welding operations.